SAOK
by Devileah
Summary: Twinkople and Devilonfire are two testers/betas who from day one plan to stay side by side. they become front liners and fight for life along with the characters from the anime. I suck at summarys but please enjoy x (T for language and possibly violence later on)


I remember the day that the game had come out. I and my best friend had promised to meet up in the town of beginnings at 5 O'clock, but we had both logged on earlier in a hope that we would be able to level up. (We had made a bet.) Whoever got to a higher level before we met up would be treated to a crepe after school tomorrow. After all I knew I would win. I had been playing MMO's for so long now. I mean I was better than her a tester, plus, I had beaten every other MMO available on the market. We used our usual user names. I, of cores, was 'Devilonfire' she, as always was 'Twinkople'. I was a level 7 when it happened. I was slaying some dear in a forest on the outside of the starter town and was preparing to head to the town of beginnings when I noticed it. A button was missing. 'Logout' instinctively I sent her a message to meet me right then. She came, only a level six and I asked her if she had hers. The same bug appeared on hers. Then, surprisingly a forced teleportation. We ended up in starters square with pretty much every other player. An ominous black shadow appeared above us and spoke definitely. I didn't pay full attention; I was too busy searching the crowds. When we were playing as testers we did manage to meet a few people, who were probably using the same avatars and usernames. I didn't recognise anybody besides Twink who was stood beside me fixing her eyes on the shadow, copying her, I watched him and listened intently

(AN: I am not going to type out the speech because I trust you all know what he says about if you die in the game, you die in real life.)

A sudden white glow shifted in front of my eyes as slowly everybody changed. Twinkople's jet black hair with rainbow streaks shifted to her plane brown hair with a side fringe swooping to the left. Her large blue eyes reverted back from their once coal colored orbs. Her body shrunk too slightly below mine, her slender figure returning to a cute-human form, she glanced around bright eyes widening in confusion and fear. What was going on? She watched my golden blonde hair melt back into a matching hair style too hers, though my fringe swooped to the right instead and my bright green eyes. With our similar features we are often mistaken for siblings. Personally I think I can't compare to her cute child-like charm. Freckles coat my nose and upper cheeks where as she only has two large ones by her left eye, three on her right cheek and one on the corner of her lips.

With I sigh I grabbed her hand and ran. I knew we had to get out of here before we got hurt. A ruckus was sure to break out. Swerving through back allies with care and knowledge as I had memorised each road from when I was a tester. We made it out and we ran as far away in the direction of the place that the first boss resides, where we could hide, level and when the time comes, fight. We would try and gather a party together and get up the levels. I would make sure that we escaped.

We had arrived within an hour, the first pair of people here, slowly the streets filled, as we had managed to gather a small amount of money we had hired a single room between us at an inn we slept through the cold night when others were stuck outside. I woke as early as possible and started to make a plan. What would be best to level at, potion making, fighting, masonry, cooking, lock picking. I sighed and started to sketch out our plan. By the time Twink had woken up I had finished and we checked out of the room. No change unfortunately. We headed out of town, not daring to venture too far. Twink practised archery, as she was better at ranged than one-on-one combat. I stayed at the edge fighting wild boars daring enough to go to the edge, slowly levelling up. Whereas Twink sat in her tree aiming her bow and gathering apples. We may not have managed a feast. Still she gained a cooking level while I went out to trade away the spare meat we had gathered. We got fare prices, still if I had known the desperation of those a little more cowardice than us I could have gotten double what I did.

The next day a few more characters ventured out of the town, not as far as us but still into the field. I would chase the odd boar out for the pitiful souls. That night we repeated the actions of the night before. The third day things were made slightly more interesting. A girl dared to venture to the forest edge, near us. I had spotted her gathering herbs and beckoned Twink to join me. We jumped her. A loaded bow and a sword pointed at her throat she dropped her simple herbs. Deciding she was no threat we decided to talk to her. We lowered our weapons and I started.

"Um... Hi..." what was I supposed to say, we just had her life in our hands, now we are going to casually talk?

"I'm Twinkople, this is Devilonfire." Smiled Twink ever so casually, I don't understand how she is so comfortable in these situations.

"Um... Asuna..." said the girl.

I sighed, she was just as awkward as me, or it may just be that she was a millimetre away from death two seconds ago.

"What are you doing out here Asuna?" chirped Twink, in her usual Jolly way

"I-I'm gathering herbs for potions..." she stuttered

"Without a weapon?" I asked confused by her motive.

Nodding she bowed her head, "I can't afford one." She admitted.

Sighing I brought up my inventory,

"What happened to your starter weapon?" asked Twink innocently.

There were bandits on my way here; I think a lot of the people in the town are in the same position. We lost everything." She mumbled

I produced my starter sword and handed it to her. "Here, I don't need it. I am a basic in masonry; I will give that to you if you promise to teach us something about herbal gathering and potion making. We will watch your back for today only."

What was I doing? I had literally given her something to kill us with, and then produced the perfect opportunity for her to do the deeds.

Eagerly she nodded. She seemed to have no alternate motives. I sighed and turned to continue hunting, guarding the bottom of the tree Twink was scaling. Waiting for her to drop down with a basket of apples and taking one for myself. I tossed one to the new girl.

"You can't work on an empty stomach" I offered with an awkward smile.

Twink giggled and knelt beside her they engaged in pleasant convocation about herbs and such. That night we headed back and sat with her as she taught us about potions. I got bored and zoned out. Instead I read up on poisons and traps. It seemed an easy way to get food.

For the next few days I got up early with Twink and headed to the forest, set traps and watched her scale trees, I checked the traps every hour, collecting out game. Occasionally we would see Asuna and a few others, each time we saw new people, who were gaining more and more courage we ventured further in. By the second week we had encountered our first monster. A grizzly bear. I managed to detain it, swerving from most swings of its paws, slashing at its unprotected stomach, Twink's aim had really improved and she was now hitting the target almost perfectly.

One day we had gone to check the traps and saw a boy with jet black hair and eyes like coal already collecting our game.

"Hey!"

Oh shit. I had acted without thinking. He held one of our rabbits in his hand when he saw us, well equipped girls he darted from sight, dropping our rabbit.

"No losses." I mumbled collecting the rabbit, "maybe he will think twice before taking our food! Hey Twink!" I laughed.

No answer.

"Twink?"

Silence.

"TWINK!" I darted through the forest searching for my cute best friend. Frantically screaming her name over and over

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWINK!"

AN: Twinkople is based on my best friend in real life . so I won't be editing her.

But what do you think so far? I would appreciate any reviews or PM's with opinions I want to hear your voices! I don't know whether to continue this or not. Obviously I have introduced the two main characters from the anime and haven't even got through episode one of it yet, but I would like to hear your opinions...


End file.
